Earthbound Immortality: Yusei X Wiraqocha Rasca
by Shadownia 'Fried Rice' Clow
Summary: Book 1: Rasca was his childhood friend, but when he chose Stardust, he chose to be a Signer. So she left, and Yusei looks back at one favorite memory of him and Rasca during their final battle.  Can be Yusei x Rasca, or just friendship.


"**Savior Star Dragon attacks Jibakushin Wiraqocha Rasca! Shooting Blaster Sonic!"**

_Wiraqocha's scream echoed within my mind as she cried from the pain of Savior Star Dragon attacking her. An explosion of violet dust and she was gone. Until another 5,000 years… But I'm not a god of any kind, Earthbound or otherwise, and I'm certainly not immortal. I can't believe, that will be the last time…I see her…Wiraqocha…Rasca…_

_***~-12 years ago-~***_

"Oi Wiraqocha hurry! If we don't we won't be able to make it in time!"

"Calm down, my little penguin, we still have plenty of time."

"Funny you should say that, you are the one that's immortal…"

"I swear, your wit will get that tiny bottom of yours beaten flat into a pancake one day and I won't be able to help you…"

I smiled at the great Earthbound Immortal floating by my side and held one of her wings, gently pulling urging her to hurry. Martha was cooking ramen tonight and I couldn't wait!

The cooling twilight was nice as I ran with Wiraqocha back to Martha's. However, my legs started to tire and I slowed down…

"Tired, little one?"

I panted trying to get the words out but before I could even breathe, I was hoisted into the sky by a certain godly condor's giant talon. I could hear a small chuckle escape Wiraqocha's lips in her thunderous yet gentle voice. I glanced upward to see what was so funny and merely saw Wiraqocha's shiny yellow eyes looking down at me, her mouth curved into a small smile.

"What?"

"You really don't know when to give up do you?"

I humphed and turned my sight at the view of Satellite and Neo Domino City. But my sights didn't stay long as I once again turned my vision to the Immortal. The last rays of the twilight sun caught Wiraqocha's lines and made them glitter. She was really pretty especially when her black and violet wings clashed with the colors of the pink, orange, and red sky.

She began to slowly descend to the ground and I saw that we were back at Martha's house. When we landed she rested her head on my shoulder, I pet her and went inside to join Jack and Crow for some well-deserved ramen.

"_Wiraqocha Rasca…you knew I was destined to be a Signer, yet you stayed. You stayed until the first time I summoned Stardust…You could have left before and you didn't have to leave the way you did, right? I hated the way you left…Because you never told me why…and you left without a good-bye…"_

The crisp air of the night was always refreshing…very nice in fact, that I usually sneak out to the Junkyard and sit on top of the largest pile of junk and stare at the stars.

But on occasionally nights, I get an even better view of the skies.

"I'm glad you came, my child."

That is because I get to feel the clouds on my face and the wind comb through my hair.

"Yeah, this time I want to go really high!"

I don't need to close my eyes and imagine I'm flying.

"Onward then, Yusei!"

Because, with Wiraqocha, I _am_ flying. Clinging on to the collar of the great condor, we darted up to the space above us, past the wind, past the clouds, past everything. We flew up until the night sky showed us the true colors of his fur: a curious mixture of dark blues, deep violet, and charcoal onyx with the small diamond stars littering its surface. I laid on Wiraqocha's back and stared up at the jewels of the night.

That's when a Shooting Star crossed the pelt above us.

"Wiraqocha! Did you see it?"

"Yes I did, little penguin. Hurry and make a wish or else you'll miss the chance."

"You make one too!"

"Very well then…"

She closed the molten honey jewel eyes and slowed down her flight. Then I felt my own cobalt eyes fall under my eyelids and my hands clasped together, almost like in prayer.

_If I could change one wish, any wish, it would be the one from the last night I spent with you…if I knew I wouldn't be able to see you again, I wouldn't have wished for a dragon that could help me grant all the wishes of my friends…I would have wished for you to stay..._

We landed in the middle of a grassy green field, I rested on Wiraqocha's chest with her wings over me, the heat radiating off them, keeping me warm in the chilly air.

"What did you wish for anyway?"

"You know that if I told you it won't come true."

"I know but give a jiff of it!"

She sighed and looked me with gentle eyes and a soft smile. I looked up at her with that cheesy grin splattered all over my face.

"It has something to do with your wish."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"My wish has something to do with your wish."

"Oh come on! More detail!"

"You got the jiff of it! So no more detail!"

"Wiraqocha!"

"Yusei!"

I started to glare at her with my smile still on my face. She gave me cool glance with a smile also on her face. We stared at each other for about 5 seconds then burst out laughing. When we stopped, we flew back to junk yard and sat on the ground, quietly dueling, Earthbound Immortals VS Junk.

It was then a white framed card caught my eye. I scampered over and removed the piles of junk to reveal a Stardust Dragon.

"Cool!"

I smiled and then saw a small stack of cards beside it. I look through the cards and smiled even more.

"I can add all of these cards to my deck perfectly!"

"Let me smell them child, if they belong to someone else we have to return it."

I didn't like the fact if it was someone else's I would have to return it, but it was the right thing, so I let Wiraqocha sniff the stack of cards.

"There is no scent to these cards…in fact; they have no human scent at all, other than yours now that you have touched it."

"For real!"

"Yes, the nose of this bird still works you know!"

I jumped around and danced! They were mine! We went back to our duel and I was able to summon the newest addition to my extra deck!

"I'm tuning my level 4 Debris Dragon, level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and another Quillbolt Hedgehog! Clustering hopes will light the path for the star that grants them!"

I fish out my newest card.

"Synchro Summon! Take flight! Stardust Dragon!"

I power up my Stardust and finish the duel with my victory, but it doesn't last long. I yawn and Wiraqocha rests her head on my shoulder.

"It is late child. I'll fly you back home."

"Okay…"

I used the last bit of my strength to climb on to my favorite Earthbound's back and I crawled to her collar, where my tiny hands gripped gently to the soft grey feathers. The cool wind caressing my face, the gentle movements of the immortal she-condor and her wings producing a deep and rhythmic pattern of beautiful wing beats lulled me to sleep. As I faded into the realm of sleep, final words slipped out of my mouth.

"I love you, Wiraqocha Rasca…"

_Your wish was for me to find Stardust Dragon, wasn't it? The dragon to help me grant all my friend's wishes…The star that grants all the clustered hopes that light the path of its arrival. But you knew you would have to leave, didn't you? You knew when I chose to put in Stardust Dragon in my deck; I chose the destiny of being a Signer. You knew that would mean I couldn't be friends with you ever again. Was that the reason why you left, the reason why I cried and you still didn't come to my side? _

I woke up and went outside. It was nice and sunny outside. Perfect for running around with Wiraqocha. I ran around the Satellite looking for her. The beautiful Jibakushin I loved dearly. I looked until it was sunset. My tiny legs couldn't run anymore and I fainted on the dusty earth of the junkyard, at the exact spot I found Stardust.

_***~-Present Time-~***_

**We were looking eye to eye when Savior Star Dragon attacked her. The she-dragon was definitely stronger than the Condor Immortal. I saw Wiraqocha give me a smile. The one she gave on that night. The last night I spent with her…**

**My eyes, which held back tears, finally broke and the raindrops fell. I screamed.**

"**WIRAQOCHA RASCA!"**

**Her scream wouldn't stop replaying in my head. When Savior Star attacked the King of the Netherworld and destroyed him as well, I was sent to a dimension between the world I lived in and the world of the sealed Earthbound Gods. **

"**Hello, my little penguin."**

**A girl about 7 greeted me with sleepy eyes and a smile. Her eyes were pure molten gold, and her hair was black with odd pink-violet patterns on it. She was in a black dress with the same patterns on her hair. Then it hit me.**

"**Wiraqocha?"**

**She gave a slow nod and started to speak. **

"**You are now the bearer of the Crimson Dragon's head. You are the most vital of Signers."**

"**What about you? Can't I have you back?"**

"**We, Jibakushin, belong with your destined enemy; Dark Signers. Your name was given to you, so that you can bond, like your name. Being a Dark Signer meant that you would only see the other Signers as mere tools and we Earthbound Gods would also mean nothing more than so. You couldn't live with the guilt of using someone like that, Yusei."**

**I choked back tears as I asked the most difficult question.**

"**So you'll be sealed again, for another 5,000 years, until the next battle between the Dark Signers and Signers and I won't ever be able to see you again?"**

**She closed her eyes and gave a sad and solemn nod. With a breathy sigh she faced me again.**

**I admit, I probably looked damn pitiful with my face in tears and my eyes all red and puffy. **

**She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.**

"**Maybe if we could be reborn…Yusei…"**

**Her voice became more and more hollow as the words echoed through my ears, until she disappeared altogether. Only the shiny pink-violet dust left behind. **

**When I felt the warmth of her arms gone...I couldn't do anything other than fall to the ground crying like the child I used to be. I love her, I still do. It doesn't matter if I'm a Signer and she is a Jibakushin. **

_**I didn't see Wiraqocha Rasca as an Earthbound Immortal, I didn't see myself as I Signer. Back then, when we were mere children, we saw each other as friends.**_

"_**Maybe if we could be reborn…Wiraqocha Rasca…"**_

The heat of the summer covered the small house. Inside a woman gave birth to a beautiful baby boy…

"What will his name be?"

"How about…Yusei?"

"Just like our ancestor; 5,000 years before…"

"Yeah."

The small penguin haired 7 year old scampered around the cracked earth of the dirty slums of an unnamed place. Inside, he went to his favorite place, the Junkyard. By the cloth that hid the entrance of his hideout within the junk tower, he sees two cards. A Synchro Monster; Stardust Dragon. And an effect monster; Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca.

He looks at both of the cards and carefully studies them. The young boy decides upon taking the Jibakushin. As soon as he touches the card, all the memories come flowing back.

As he stares down at the card with a smile, a massive shadow looms over him.

The shadow of a certain Earthbound Condor Immortal.

"_**We are reborn, my friend."**_

_***~-FIN-~***_


End file.
